Revelations over Summer Vacation
by Camaro-Enthusiast
Summary: Sabrina Grimm wanted to be a normal college student. But, would that ever happen? Of course not. She returns home over summer vacation, with one requirement: no one is to talk to her about Puck. What happened? Read and Review! New Chapter up! Contest details inside!
1. Chapter 1

_Sabrina just finished her freshman year in college, in Boston, MA. Daphne is fifteen. _

* * *

"Sabrina?"

"Yeah, Daph. It's me," Sabrina smiles through the phone at her little sister, regardless of the fact that Daphne couldn't see her. "What's up?"

"Granny says that you can come home over summer break if you want."

"Is that what this is about?" Sabrina Grimm asks. "Daphne, you know that I can't come back to Ferryport Landing."

"I know. But, we could go to New York City to see you," Daphne says hopefully. "I mean, maybe the magic's worn off."

"It has."

"What?" her little sister questions.

"Daphne, I'm a big girl now. I'm not going to come crawling home. That's what I meant by saying I can't come back. Puck's stupid little curse wore off. I went to go see Oz."

"Seriously?" The high school freshman asks, knowing how much the eldest daughter of Henry and Veronica Grimm hated the imprisoned Wizard.

"Yeah," Sabrina says. "I have an apartment in Boston. You can come and see me if you want. The train in Ferryport Landing goes to New York City, from there you can get on a train to Boston. Five hours, tops."

"Sabrina," Daphne says, a scolding tone in her voice, "I can't go to Boston. I'm only fifteen."

"Only. Geez, Daph. Don't you remember that when you were little, you were always almost-whatever. Gosh," Sabrina laughs. "I do miss you. You know that right? I mean, it's not like I don't love you, or anything…it's just that a certain fairy made it a little hard to come back to Ferryport Landing."

"He's not even living with us anymore," Daphne argues. "You wouldn't even have to see him."

"It's a small town. If I even step foot downtown, he'll know. He's just like that."

"OCD?"

Sabrina laughs. "One week."

"Two weeks, minimum," Daphne replies.

"Daphne, you're as bad as Mom."

Daphne laughs. "Well, like you said, New York isn't that far away from Boston. She could always come see you. Granny would love to have you all summer. I'm sure that Tobias will make sure that Puck stays off the property."

"As long as no one talks about him, at all," Sabrina decrees, "I'll come and stay as long as I can."

"Deal!" Daphne cheers silently. Elvis looks up at her, and she stifles a giggle.

"I'll leave on Monday, okay?"

"Great. Love you, 'Brina."

"Love you too, Daph. See you Monday night," Sabrina says.

"Bye," Daphne hangs up the phone with a click.

Sabrina looks around the room, empty seeing as her roommate left earlier that week. Lacking anything worthwhile to do, Sabrina skims the books on the shelf that she and her roommate share. Laughing quietly when she comes to a paper-back modern translation of _Midsummer Night's Dream, _Sabrina thinks of the one person she wants to avoid in Ferryport Landing. And that, inevitably, makes her think about everything that'd happened in her childhood.

Shaking her head as if to clear the thoughts from her mind, she runs her finger along the next shelf, noticing a think book tucked between _Franklin Delano Roosevelt: A Biography_ and _Applying Trigonometry_. Grabbing it, she flops down onto her bed. She opens it, skimming the pages for a title or a clue that would tell her what the book was. Recognizing her eleven-year-old chicken scratch, she flips to the first page.

Aloud, she reads it, "A fairytale detective journal, by Sabrina Grimm." Smiling as she read the second entry, she continues. She flips through the pages, finding an angry, scribbled entry. "I hate him. The stupid…" she pauses, the word on her tongue feeling dirty, "_fairy."_

Not liking the direction her thoughts were going, she tucked the book back between the thick books her roommate never read.

Her cell phone rings, startling her.

"Hello?" Sabrina answers uncertainly.

"Hey, beautiful," his silky voice comes over the phone.

"Hi."

"What's wrong, Sabrina?" he asks, noticing the weary note in her voice.

Sabrina laughs. "Daphne convinced me to go home for summer break."

"All of it?" he asks.

"Yeah," she mutters. "Look, M, I like you, a lot. I don't want to have anything get in our way."

"What about Robin?" he questions.

"That's what I was talking about."

"Come on, Sabrina. I know him. He's going to butt in."

"Of course he is," she retorts. "It's who Robin is. You know that."

"I do. Love you."

She giggles, uncomfortably. "I…"

"It's okay," he says soothingly. "You don't have to say it. I'm willing to wait; I think I proved that."

"You have," Sabrina tells him.

"Yep. I have to go, okay?"

"Okay," Sabrina says, smiling.

"Don't let my brother bother you too much, got it?"

"Got it," Sabrina grins. "Bye."

"Bye," Mustardseed hangs up.

* * *

**So, this plot came to me randomly, and I decided to post it. **

**Do you like it? Should I continue? Or, just scrap it? **

**Tell me in a review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Well, I _loved _the reviews I got. I'm so happy that you all enjoyed it! I was glad that some of you commented about Mustardseed..._

_But, this isn't going to be a complete Mustardseed/Sabrina 'ship thing…so, even if you absolutely hate the pairing, please, keep reading!_

_Also, I just remembered that I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter, so here's one now: _I don't own Sisters Grimm.

* * *

"_Liebling?_" Granny Relda questions, looking as Sabrina gets off the train.

"Hi, Granny," Sabrina sets her bags on the platform and hugs her grandmother. "How are you?"

"Oh, fine, _liebling._"

"Did Mom tell you that I stopped in New York before I came here?" Sabrina asks, sliding into the front seat of the family deathtrap—whoops, did she say that? She meant _car._—and closing the door.

"Yes. How's your father?"

"Good. As anti-Everafter as always," Sabrina gives a little laugh. "You'd think that he'd be okay with my boyfriend, at least he's more normal than the resident fairy here."

Relda smiles softly. "I am glad you're home, _liebling._ Daphne and I have missed you. We were very glad that you decided to stay with us instead of with Henry."

"Dad's not being difficult again, is he? I mean, he's not going to try and take Daph, right?" Sabrina questions, feeling very out of the loop.

"I don't know, _liebling,_" Relda says, getting into the driver's seat.

Surprised that her grandmother had actually gotten her license, Sabrina puts on her seatbelt and covers her ears with her hands. The inevitable rumble never comes, and Sabrina slowly lowers her hands.

Relda laughs. "Oh, _liebling,_ Jacob fixed the car for me," her granny shifts and they're on the way to the home Sabrina remembers most—'the dollhouse' as Daphne called it when they first came to Ferryport Landing.

"So, how was school this year?" Relda asks.

"It was great," Sabrina grins. "University is amazing. Every weekend, a different chef comes to the U-of-M and we can cook with them. Or, there's a Broadway at the U program too. There's even a group of kids that are official event planners for anything that happens on campus."

"It's sounds like fun," Granny Relda says. "You must really like it."

"I love it," her granddaughter nods emphatically. "Mark—" pausing, she adds, "—that's what Mustardseed goes by—comes up almost every weekend. He took me to a Broadway show over Christmas."

"How nice, _liebling,_" Relda says. "Are you planning on working at the Blue Plate again? Farrah says your position is still open, if you need some pocket-money."

"I might," Sabrina says, as they pull into the driveway of the Grimm house. Elvis comes bounding toward the car. "Hey, buddy," she reaches down to pet the large Great Dane. "How's Elvis?"

He gives an appreciative bark and the college student laughs. "Good boy."

"SABRINA!" Daphne screams and tackles her older sister with a hug. "You're back!"

"Yes, Daph," Sabrina laughs, patting the hyper fifteen-year-old's back. "How've ya been, sis?"

Daphne grins. "I've been good. How 'bout you, sis?"

"Better now," she answers lightly. "I have all sorts of things to tell you."

"Really?" Daphne raises an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're dating someone…"

"Actually," Sabrina laughs.

"No! Seriously?"

"Seriously. His name's Mark. He's from New York City too."

"How old is he?"

"Three-thousand something," she says casually.

Daphne's jaw drops. "You're dating an Everafter? But after…" She trails off, not wanting to jeopardize her sister's visit. "Really? Who is it?"

"You've met him," Sabrina says. "Anyways, am I staying in my old room, or what?"

"Actually, we have the magic room open. There's a bed," Daphne smiles, remembering falling asleep on Puck's trampoline.

"Good," Sabrina nods. "I trust that you cleaned it up and kicked the chimps out?"

It was a statement, but it sure sounds like a question to Daphne. "Yep. So, when are we going to talk about Mysterious Mark?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sabrina regards her little sister. "Seriously, Daph?"

"Unless you tell me who he is, that's what he's going to be dubbed for the rest of time," the teen threatens.

With a straight face, Sabrina stares at Daphne. A smile blossoms on her face and she bursts out laughing. "Dubbed? Daphne, have you been talking to Arthur's knights again? I mean, they're not even that hot."

"And Mysterious Mark is?"

"Give it up, sis," the eldest sister laughs. "Just, give. It. Up."

"Fine." Shooting a glare at the college student, she continues, "For now."

* * *

"_Liebling,_ I hope you're in the mood for camel hump soup!" Granny says cheerfully, dishing a large portion into the bowl in front of her oldest granddaughter. "And, how is my wonderful grandson?"

"Mom seems to enjoy taking care of Basil. I think she misses us. But, she wants to try and mend her relationship with Dad, and that means staying in New York," Sabrina says, taking a cautious spoonful of the soup.

"Of course," Granny nods. "My boys can be so hard-headed."

"What's Uncle Jake been up to?" Sabrina asks suspiciously.

"He's ignoring Vanessa," Daphne says, crossing her arms. The effect, however, was lost when she uncrossed them and slurps on her soup.

"Vanessa is the princess from the Princess and the Pea," Relda says, a serene smile on her face. "So different from Briar, but we all know that Jacob has an infatuation for princesses."

Looking to her older sister, Daphne mouths 'Infatuation?'

To clarify, Sabrina adds, "Yep. Uncle Jake has a thing for any princess."

Nodding, Daphne continues to eat her soup.

Words ring in her head at the mention of the princesses.

**'Keep an eye on your uncle. He's also going through a princess phase._'_**

_Mirror_, Sabrina thought angrily. Absently, she puts the spoon in her mouth, recoiling at the sinewy texture and the salty taste. It reminded her of sweat, and she immediately remembers why she never liked camel hump soup. That, consequently, made her think of her first case as a fairytale detective. And, here come the unbidden thoughts of Puck. _Joy. _

She slams her spoon back into the soup, dragging it to her mouth as she tries to forget the fairy that plagued her during her middle-school and high-school years.

"Sabrina, you okay?" Daphne asks.

"Fine," she snaps. Taking a calming breath, she continues, "I'm fine. Thanks. I'm just tired. I think I'll go up to bed."

"I was thinking that we could have a sleepover," Daphne says quietly, looking as young and innocent as she was when she was eight years old. "But," she finishes hurriedly, "if you're too tired, we don't have too."

"I think I'll just rest for a while, and then we can have our sleepover, okay? Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," the teen grins at her older sister. "Anything?"

"No chick flicks."

"You're no fun," Daphne laughs, ruining the sarcastic tone of her voice. "Fine."

Giving her sister a wink, Sabrina stands, and puts the soup bowl down for Elvis. Clicking her tongue to call him, she says, "Elvis. Come here."

Happily, the Great Dane gulps down the soup.

Sabrina heads up the stairs, entering the magic room that was permanently branding into her mind as Puck's room. She grabs her cell phone, and walks towards the waterfall that she once was almost drowned in. (She was about fourteen then…stupid Puck.)

She dials a very familiar number, disappointed when it switches to voicemail. "Hi, handsome. I just wanted to hear your voice. Miss you lots. It's harder than I thought, being here. Call me later, M. Love you."

She presses the red button on her phone, and suppresses the urge to throw it in the rushing water.

A buzzing pixie flies by her, stopping and chattering at her.

Sabrina stands, cupping her hands around the pesky Everafter creature. "Slow down. Who sent you?"

"King," the pixie says slowly, as if aggravated with the entire human race. "King of Faerie."

"Mustardseed?" she asks hopefully.

The tiny being snorts. "The _real_ king."

"Did he know I was here?" Sabrina asks urgently. _It's only been a couple of hours!_

"No," the pixie crosses her tiny arms. "But he will."

"I could squash you," Sabrina threatens.

"Master Puck would be quite unhappy."

"But," the girl continues calmly, "I'm just going to douse you in forgetful dust."

Buzzing angrily, the pixie tries to sting her.

"Ah, ah, ah," Sabrina says tauntingly. Almost slapping herself for saying something Puck said to her, she glares at the pixie. She shoves it into her pocket, knowing that she could deal with the wretched pixie later.

She stares at the water, watching as the sun sets and turns the sky orange and pink.

"Sabrina?" Daphne questions from the door. "The movie's ready."

"Coming," the blonde yells, heading towards her little sister. "Okay, girl time."

Daphne smiles. "Oh, yeah."

* * *

**So, **_elligoat_ **brought up an interesting comment, suggesting that I write in past tense. **

**What do you guys think? Should I continue to write in present tense? Or, should I switch to past tense? **

**Review, and tell me what you think!**

C.E.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Okay, so I'm going to stick to present tense. _Elligoat, _thanks for the comment, but I think it'd be easier just to continue in this tense! Thanks for all the great reviews, everybody!_

* * *

"So, Mark?" Daphne questions with a grin as the credits began rolling on the movie.

Sabrina groans. "Come on, Daphne."

"Sabrina, I'm your sister. I should know these things," Daphne argues, crossing her arms.

"Fine."

"Really? Okay, so I know that he's an Everafter in New York. So, who is it?"

"I'll give you clues," Sabrina smiles, knowing that her sister couldn't resist a mystery.

"Alright."

Thinking a moment, Sabrina says, "Okay, here we go. Mark is not a lead character in any literary work."

"Have I read the book?"

With a cool poker face, Sabrina says, "Yes."

"This does not narrow it down any, sis," Daphne says. "Just tell me. Please."

"Mustardseed."

"What? Does he know who it is?" Sabrina's sister asks.

"No. Mustardseed is Mark."

"You're dating his brother? Puck's gonna kill you," Daphne says, forgetting about the deal.

"I'm dating a perfectly nice boy, who happens to be related to Puck. That's none of his business anyways," Sabrina defends her relationship.

"Do you love him?"

"Puck? No way!"

"I was talking about Mustardseed," Daphne says, her eyes shining with a knowing glint. "Do you love him, or are you doing this to get back at Puck?"

"I am fully committed to Mustardseed in our relationship. And, yes, I do love him."

Daphne stares up at her sister. "Okay."

Sabrina smiles. "Okay."

"So, tell me more about college. And the parties," Daphne asks, curious.

"Since you're _such_ a party girl," the eldest daughter of Henry and Veronica Grimm laughs.

"Tell."

Sabrina grins. "It's actually a lot of fun…"

* * *

"Sabrina?" Daphne asks sleepily at nine a.m. the next morning.

"What's the story, morning glory?" Sabrina asks, the words slipping off her tongue. Silently, she curses herself for quoting Puck once more. "I'm going downstairs to see if Granny made breakfast yet or not. If she hasn't, we're going to the Blue Plate for a normal meal."

Daphne rolls her eyes. "Okay. Twenty minutes."

"Ten, and you'll be dressed and ready to go," Sabrina decrees.

"Fifteen," Daphne bargains, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Deal."

Sabrina hums to herself, heading down the staircase to see if Granny Relda was awake yet. Catching her in the kitchen, just about to whip up one of her out of the ordinary dishes, Sabrina stops her.

"Granny, how about I treat you and Daphne to breakfast in town?"

"That would be wonderful, _liebling._"

"Great. Daphne will be ready to go in fifteen minutes." _I hope,_ Sabrina adds silently.

Twenty minutes later, all three Grimms were in the car, heading out of the driveway.

"Hi, welcome to the Blue Plate," Farrah says, greeting the Grimm women. "How are you all this lovely morning?"

"We're wonderful," Relda Grimm answers. "Sabrina is back from Boston."

Farrah nods, grabbing a menu. "I don't suppose you'll need this." She gives the blonde college student a wink, alluding to the fact that anything she wanted would be on the menu due to the magic used by the witches in charge of the restaurant.

"I'm good," Sabrina smiles. "Granny said that my job was still open… could I fill it again for the summer?"

"Of course, you can. We would love to have you back, hun," Farrah beams. "What can I getcha?"

Daphne bites her lip, and says, "I would like an omelet, two slices of bacon, a glass of milk, orange juice, and a side of hash browns. With cheese."

Farrah nods and writes down the teen's order, hiding a smile. "Relda?"

"I would like the Ethiopian Egg special," the older woman orders. "With the marshwiggle-root syrup."

"Got it. And, for you, Sabrina?"

"French toast, please," Sabrina decides. "Thanks."

Farrah goes to put in the order and the door jingles. Tobias Clay enters the Blue Plate.

"Good morning, Tobias," Relda greets him cheerfully. "How is Charming's rebuilding going?"

"Well," the former Big Bad Wolf says. "We plan to have the new courthouse completed by the end of the month."

"Wonderful," Relda says. "Sabrina is back."

Tobias nods.

Sabrina smothers the urge to smile. _He always was a man of few words, _she thinks to herself.

Their plates of food are placed before them and immediately, Daphne begins digging in. Sabrina smiles, and butters her French toast.

"I thought that the rebuilding was completed two years ago," Sabrina comments.

"Oh, it was, _liebling,_ but this was from the Hudson flooding last summer."

Sabrina nods, and eats her French toast.

"That was really good," Daphne says, letting out a sigh of comfort. "We should eat like this more often."

"Daph, you always eat like that," Sabrina teases, poking her stomach.

'**_A chunky little monkey who eats us out of house and home…'_**

Trying not to grimace at the memory of Puck, Sabrina steals a sip of her sister's OJ.

"Hey!"

Sabrina sticks her tongue out.

Daphne laughs. "I'm glad you're back, 'Brina."

"Me, too, Daph," her sister agrees. "Me too."

* * *

**Kudos to anyone who found the C.S. Lewis reference. Anyone who PMs me with the answer and which book it is in (not reviews, we don't want to spoil it) will get a shout-out in the next chapter.**

** Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so so so SO sorry. I haven't updated in forever, I know. **

**School has been super busy. (I know, I know, everyone else has school too.) To borrow a line from one of my favorite TV shows [Warehouse 13]:**

_**It's not meant to be an excuse; just an explanation.**_

**And, when I finally did want to update, the AC adaptor on my laptop went out, and I've been computer-less for about two and a half weeks. **

**Thank you to the patient (or not so patient) readers who've waited for this!**

**So, without further ado, here is the newest chapter of "Revelations Over Summer Vacation."**

_No one got the reference! I was really surprised. _

_Okay, so for those of you who were wondering, or looking for it, the answer is:_ **Marshwiggle.**

**Relda ordered eggs with the '_marshwiggle-_root syrup.' **

**For anyone who's not an avid C.S. Lewis reader, a marshwiggle is a frog-like man that lives in Narnia. The most well-known marshwiggle is Puddleglum, in _The Silver Chair._**

_Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!_

"Hello?" Sabrina asks to the person calling her cell phone. "Who is this?"

"Guess," Mustardseed's teasing voice comes over the line.

"Mark," she smiles, laughing as Daphne makes kissy faces. "Hold on. Let me go find somewhere more _private,_" she says meaningfully to her sister, "and then we can talk."

"I got your message," he says. "How's the vacation been?"

"Oh, alright," Sabrina says, walking outside towards the car. "Daphne knows about us now."

"You told her?"

"She wouldn't stop bugging me," Sabrina says sarcastically, but with a loving tone in her voice.

"I can see that. When you were in the cocoon, she was worried sick about you."

"Do cocoons work the same way for humans as they do for fairies?" Sabrina asks, curious.

"Yes. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Who did my cocoon spray?"

"Ah. Umm, your grandmother, I believe," Mustardseed says.

"I can read you like a book. Tell me the truth, M."

"Puck."

"What? I trusted Puck the most? No way," Sabrina argues.

"Listen, beautiful, forget about my annoying brother. I want to hear about what you've been up to."

"I took Granny and Daphne to breakfast. Oh, and Tobias—well, you met him as Mr. Canis—came and visited with us too."

"The wolf?"

"He's not anymore," Sabrina says defensively. "I told you, we changed him. It was a spirit. Red Riding Hood was helpful with that."

"Speaking of the insane girl, where is she now?"

"First," she says, getting angry at his barrage of insults on her friends, "she's not insane. We changed her too. Second, she's staying with Tobias."

"I didn't mean anything by it. You know that," he says calmingly.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Sabrina merely says, "Yeah."

"Well, I have to go to work. Mom's being a pain. The Yahoos in the subway are acting up again, and the dwarfs have been complaining every night at the Golden Egg. I think she's afraid that we're going to have an Everafter Revolutionary War on our hands."

"That would be bad," Sabrina says, aware that her assessment is an understatement.

"Oh yeah. I'll talk to you later, okay, Sabrina?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye. Love you."

The phone clicks, and Sabrina heads back inside, setting the money on the table.

"Are you ready?" she asks her family.

Daphne nods.

"Okay. Granny, do you have any pending cases that we could work on? I'm kind of missing the family business," Sabrina smiles.

Relda stares at her eldest granddaughter. "Actually, I do, _liebling."_

"Great. Let's get started."

"Really?" Daphne asks, knowing that her sister had left Ferryport Landing to get away from the self-proclaimed 'family business.'

"Of course. _We're Grimms; this is what we do."_

Daphne Grimm gives her sister her widest smile. "Sweet."

"Well, let's go."

"Okay," Daphne says. "So, we've been trying to find out who's been vandalizing the Everafter businesses in town. Dr. P's was graffiti-ed yesterday."

"Then," Sabrina joins arms with her sister, "let's go talk to the dentist herself."

Relda starts the car, and the Grimms pull to a stop in front of Dr. F. Pfefferkuchenhaus's.

On the building, there were gingerbread-like houses spray-painted with amazing realistic detail—it made one almost want to eat the candy cane door handles, or the gumdrop roof. The sign was the worst of all, as the smiling kids on it were now spray-painted with black, rotten teeth.

"I assume that we've decided that whoever it is, our suspect is an Everafter."

_"Liebling,_ I know that you don't like Everafters, however—"

"No, Granny," Daphne interrupts. "Look, each person on the sign has a witch hat. Someone is trying to expose Dr. P."

"And, the only people who know are us, and Everafters," Sabrina smiles. "I'm over my bigotry of Everafters, Granny."

The loud, scolding words that her grandmother said were still ringing in Sabrina's mind. **_'No grandchild of mine is going to be a bigot!'_**

Relda puts a soft hand against her granddaughter's cheek. "I'm glad, _liebling._"

"Where else has been vandalized?"

"Sacred Grounds, and Gepetto's toy shop. Oh, and the post office," Daphne remembers. "Wow," Sabrina says. "Okay. What was at Sacred Grounds?"

"They broke the front window and put sparkly stars on the door," Daphne says.

"So, it alludes to the fact that Buzzflower and Mallowbarb are fairy godmothers. And, Gepetto's?"

Relda thinks for a moment. "Everything was out of place, except for the puppets. They were pushed into the main display."

"Oh," Daphne says. "So, it tells that Gepetto had something to do with puppets. At the post office, there were skulls, for the ogres, because of their…cannibalistic tendencies."

"So, the Blue Plate hasn't been vandalized, and neither has the town hall."

"Charming would be mad."

"Mad? Billy?" Sabrina mocks. "No. Livid is more likely."

"_Liebling,_" Relda gives her a look.

Daphne giggles, and Sabrina glares.

"Well, let's go talk to Dr. P," the eldest sister decides.

And thus begins the most interesting case that the Sisters Grimm would ever find—at least this summer.

**Did you like it? Tell me in a review. Also, does anyone know if Gepetto's shop had another name? If so, what is it? Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

AN: For anybody's who's wondering, a chapter of _100 Things I Really Wished Never Happened_ is coming up soon! I'm writing it right now!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone! How have your holidays been? Good, I hope. _

_Sorry this took a little bit longer than I expected, but I got stuck on the next chapter, and I always like to have more than one on hand!_

_Thanks to all for the reviews!_

_Extra points to whoever guesses the diner slang._

Chapter 5

"It's been a week, and we haven't found anything," Daphne says, crossing her arms as she stares at the books before her.

"I know. And, each business was hit within ten days of the other," Sabrina groans. "Somewhere else is going to be vandalized. We need to catch this guy."

"Or gal," Daphne says helpfully.

"Yeah. I hafta go to work. I'll see you at five, okay?" Sabrina tells her little sister.

"Got it. I'm going to check Trixie's journals next."

"Have fun," Sabrina says sarcastically.

Daphne grins. "Thanks."

Closing the door behind her, Sabrina walks to town. "I'm late, I know," she says to Farrah. "I'm sorry. I forgot how long of a walk that was."

"You don't have a car?"

"No. I didn't really need one when we lived here, and in Boston, you have to pay for parking permits, so it's not truly worth it."

"Well, I know that you hate the evening shift, but Opal is out of town this week. She'll be back next Tuesday, so if you could cover her shift for the rest of this week, and Monday, I'll let you have Saturday and Sunday off."

"Sure. I remember, I used to come in here almost every night if Granny had served something…"

"Unusual?" Farrah supplies.

"Inedible," the younger woman corrects.

Farrah gives a chuckle. "Thanks again for taking your job back. You can stay for the evening shift, right?"

"Yes," Sabrina replies. "Can I call Daphne real quick?"

"Sure. The phone's in the back," the Blue Fairy replies. "Five minutes."

"Got it," Sabrina replies, going to inform her sister of her later hours.

* * *

"Sabrina, would you get Table 5?" Farrah asks, heading to the kitchen. "I need a bossy in a bowl, a first lady, a Jack Benny, the special, four bowls of cow-feed, three fifty-fives, and a cup 'a Joe."

It was six thirty and the dinner rush was in full swing. Sabrina had helped six different tables already in the last ten minutes, and only one had left. She longed for the days when waitresses wore roller skates to get around. The poodle skirt, however, she could do without.

"Hi, welcome to the Blue Plate. Here is a menu. Our special today," Sabrina says, "is a hamburger with your choice of potato for a side. Do you have any questions?"

"Sabrina?" a curious voice asks.

"Yeah," she smiles. "And, you are?"

The man looks up, and Sabrina gasps.

"Puck," she growls.

"Welcome home, Grimm," the Trickster King grins.

Sabrina glares at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get a decent meal," he quips. "What about you? I see the stupid checkered apron still fits."

She looks at the blue-checked apron tied loosely against her waist. Sabrina does not retort. Instead, she heads to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Puck exclaims.

"Farrah," Sabrina's panicky voice draws the older woman to her side.

"What?"

"Did you know who was at table five? Puck! I'm not talking to him. I didn't even want the jerk to know I was here!" Sabrina yells.

"'Brina, I need you to take that table. I already have nine. Six is easy enough for you. Just deal with him. You're a big girl now," Farrah tells her. "Act like it, and get out there!"

"Are you ready to order?" Sabrina asks Puck, her voice stiff and polite.

Puck smirks up at her, and she wants to slap him. "I dunno." He raises his eyebrows in a ribald manner. "Anything you suggest?"

"The special's a good place to start," Sabrina grits her teeth.

"Sure. Two orders, please."

"Pig," Sabrina breaths quietly.

Puck coughs. "Fries, for both. And, two cokes."

Sabrina nods, turning.

"Aren't you going to write it down?" he asks.

"No. Don't need to. Your order hasn't changed since high school."

He gives her a smile that she supposes would have been dazzling had she not been dating his brother. "Those dates still stuck in your head?"

"Only the bad ones."

He rolls his eyes, and she walks to the kitchen.

"Lou, I need two specials with frog sticks, and two Atlanta Specials. Thank you much," Sabrina replies, picking up the tray for the couple at Table 2.

"Can I interest you in desert?" she asks them. "Or, just the bill?"

"Just the receipt." The curly-haired customer smiles at Sabrina.

Sabrina Grimm rips off the receipt, hoping silently for a big tip. "Have a nice evening."

The bell rings on the counter, and Sabrina looks up to see Puck's order sitting in front of Lou. "You're up, Sabrina."

"Thanks, Lou," she reaches for it. Sabrina walks to table five and slides the plates in front of Puck.

"Anything else?"

"Ketchup."

"It's on the table," she points, trying to hide the angry sarcasm in her voice, knowing that he used to hate ketchup, and may just want to squirt it at her.

"I'm good. Got quiet fast," he mentions, nodding to the nearly empty diner. "You have time to eat?"

"What?" Sabrina asks, surprised.

"Do you want to eat? I ordered you a burger," he stares at her. "I just wanna talk. No biggie."

Sabrina looks to Lou, and the older man shrugs.

She looks longingly at the clock. Just under four more hours before her shift was over. She got a break, but did she really want to waste it with Puck?

"Grimm. Sit. You can just not talk, if you want. We can… not talk. Just, eat, okay?"

Sabrina sits down, her posture stiff, straight, and uncomfortable.

"Relax," he commands, pushing a plate and the ketchup to her. "Where've you been?"

"College. A place normal people go after high school," she retorts, her voice cold. "You've been slumming around Ferryport Landing, I take it?"

He didn't have to answer. He just grinned, and took a huge bite.

"Your table manners are deplorable," she insults.

"I missed you too," Puck replies. "So, I was thinking, if you wanted to get back together…"

"Stop. I'm dating someone," Sabrina interrupts. "I'm not interested, Puck…Especially not after what you did to me. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you, and I sure as sin won't be able to trust you. Not anymore."

He looks up at her with sad emerald eyes more serious than she could remember.

"Sorry," he mutters. He stands, putting a twenty on the table. "Keep the change."

"Finish your burger," she commands.

He stares at Sabrina, studying her straight blonde hair and solemn blue eyes. Slowly, Puck sits. "Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay," the fairy says, continuing his meal. "Who are you dating? Some human?"

Sabrina doesn't reply.

A sinking suspicion comes to mind. "An Everafter?"

"Why," Sabrina begins curiously, "didn't you ever tell me that the cocoon I was in sprayed you?"

"You've been talking to Mustardseed. Wait, have you been dating him?"

Sabrina scoffs. "As if. Why would I date another rotten fairy?"

He gapes at her, trying to make a decision about whether or not she was lying.

"Aren't you going to finish eating, Fairy Boy?"

Puck shrugs, and finishes the burger off with a long belch.

"Good night, Grimm," he says, standing.

"Good night. I… uh, that is, I don't really want—"

"I won't tell anyone we played nice for the evening," Puck teases. He bends down and kisses her cheek. "Later, 'Brina."

She glares at him, and he laughs.

Puck heads to the door, whistling a merry tune to himself.

Sabrina huffs, and stands, bussing the table quickly.

_Stupid fairy._

_

* * *

_

**Review please!**

_Extra points to anyone who can guess what the diner slang means! _


	6. Chapter 6

Happy New Year everyone! It's 2011, can you believe it?

_Here's a new update, just to start off the year right..._

_Thank you to all my reviewers, and kudos to anyone who guessed the diner slang..._

_Special thanks to _FrankandJoe3 _for her input on this chapter!_

_Oh, and since I haven't posted one of these for a while... **I do not own Sisters Grimm; no copyright infringement is intended by the posting of this story. **_

* * *

Chapter 6

He didn't know what happened.

That's what Puck liked to tell himself. He didn't know… It was the largest, most bold-faced lie he'd ever told, or heard… and after living with Sabrina that's saying something.

"Robin Goodfellow, get your sorry looking behind down those stairs in five minutes, or so help me…" a familiar, yet angry, voice yells.

"Coming!" he yells back sarcastically. He hated living here…especially with _her._ "What?" he snaps.

"This isn't acceptable. Robin, this is, in fact, ridiculous. How can you expect anyone to believe that you are going to be the world's next conquering genius if you can't even get dressed properly in the morning?"

"Stop it. I'm leaving for a meeting, not conquering the planet. I'll see you later."

"Robin!"

"Mom!" Puck snaps. "Don't call me Robin."

"But… Puck, darling, that's your name," she coos.

"I could call you Titania, for that too is your name," he retorts to his mother.

She huffs, and he figures that is his cue to leave the house. He hates New York. He always had. Which, he thinks happily to himself, is why he doesn't live there… He'd extended Faerie's realm to most of New York State and parts of the neighboring states. Soon, he'd even have control of the underground kingdom as far as Washington D.C. Of course, none of this mattered to him, but it made his mother happy. She lived in NYC still, but whenever he wasn't "behaving," she'd come to see him and decide what was wrong with his life. Usually, it had something to do with being of age, and not being married. Sometimes, it had something to do with the Grimms, but more oft than not, it was just that he was not acting like a grown up or that he wasn't working with his brother to control the kingdom back in New York. The worst lectures were about Sabrina, but those were the ones he tried to weasel his way out of.

"Did I tell you to leave? Did I dismiss you?"

Puck sighs, and closes his eyes. He bangs his head against the front door of his place, but turns to face his mother. "No, Mother, you did not."

"Then, _why_ are you leaving?"

Puck glares at her. He was not a child. He was a _king._ "Because, Mother," he takes a calming breath as to not transform into something and forcibly remove her from the room, "this is my house, and, as I told you, I have a meeting."

"You don't have a job, how can you have a meeting?" Titania asks haughtily.

"Goodbye, Mother. I expect that Mustardseed would welcome your company at home. Perhaps you should return to New York, preferably before I return home for lunch."

"Robin Goodfellow, don't you dare speak to me that way! I am your mother. I remember changing your diapers."

"Mother, you never changed my diapers. I was born before Shakespeare, and you never, ever even touched my diapers. You hired nannies and what not, but never did you change my diapers," Puck reminds her.

"Well," she says, flustered, "you know what I meant."

"Bye, Mom. Call me when you get to New York, okay?"

"Robin… Robin Good-FELL—"

Puck slammed the door as he walked out of his house. He knew that she would leave. Titania never tried his temper too much in a single day. She understood that all too well from being married to his father for centuries. She knew when to give up.

Puck opens the door of his new Camaro and hops in the sleek red car with the black stripe. It was a guilty pleasure, but he knew it drove his mother up a wall. He could see why, since it really made the term chick-magnet stick… (and yes, he does feel quite proud of himself for using a pun accurately.)

He opens his cell phone, and calls his brother. "Mustardseed?"

His brother begins to speak, but then Puck realizes he'd been transferred to voice mail. He cusses at his brother in Faerie tongue and demands, "Answer the phone!" He hangs up, vowing to call again later that afternoon.

He wanted to know exactly what his brother had been talking about to the eldest Grimm girl, and _why_ Mustardseed was talking to Sabrina Grimm.

"Mr. Seven?" Puck barks into his cell phone, "where is this meeting?" He'd been walking around town, looking for the informant on Charming, but unable to find the dwarf.

"Down the rabbit hole, sir," Mr. Seven says nervously.

"Of course," Puck mutters, hanging up his phone. "Down the _freaking_ rabbit hole… Do I look like Alice? Really? I don't think so…"

"I take offense to that," Alice Liddell snaps at him, looking up at him from her perch on a mushroom. "It's not like it was my fault that some crackpot decided to write my adventures into existence! Do you happen to have an eat-me cake on you?"

"Nope," Puck pops the 'p,' looking down at the tiny girl. "How old are you, eleven?"

"Yes," she answers, gathering her skirt around her legs. "Have you seen the Hatter?"

"Not for a couple of years. The Queen of Hearts had him imprisoned, and no one can find him."

"And Lewis Carroll, he is dead, right?" she asks.

Puck laughs. "Well, I should hope so. The man's been dead since the 1890s. Where have you been all this time?"

"In the looking glass," Alice smiles to herself.

"You mean, through it, right?"

She giggles. "Sure. Did you know? He loved me… Lewis really did," Alice tells him. "But… he was a man… and I'd just gone crazy. As he wrote, I could feel what he was doing to me. Every night, I had the dream. It started simply. I was sitting on the riverbank with a girl. I felt like she was my sister but she was not. My sisters had two names, Lorina and Edith. That girl wasn't Lorina, or Edith, but she was a mix between them. Like Lewis had taken the good from each, the things that he liked and put them into the fictional sister… my sister probably had a name, but I didn't know it. We started like that, every night, sitting on the bank of a river. The very next night, I saw a rabbit. He was a white rabbit, and he had a pocket watch!"

Puck stares at her. "Uh, well… it's been nice hearing your story and all, but I'm late—"

"Yes, yes! Late for a very important date!" she squeals, laughing as if she'd never been so amused in her life. "Just like the white rabbit…"

"I'm late for a meeting," Puck tells her. "Goodbye, Alice Liddell."

"No!" she shrieks, reaching down to the mushroom and putting a piece in her mouth. She grew taller and taller, almost up to Puck's knee. "I hate the lot of you… _Everafters._ That is what the Red Queen called you. Everafters. This place is just like Wonderland. It should not be real… but it is. You shouldn't be real, nor should I. And for that, one of us must die."

Her little sing-song voice was grating, and he wanted to strangle her, but he found that he couldn't. He was frozen into place by the knowledge that something was going to happen. He could feel it deep in his bones.

"Now, stop struggling. It will only be a moment, before the Hatter comes. He doesn't have a name. All he was given at birth was that ugly hat. He loves me too. Lewis was not very happy when that came from his pen, no, not at all happy. I was banished from Lewis's house as long as the Hatter loved me. Of course, a character in a book could never stop loving. It was utter nonsense; that was what Edith and Lorina said. Even our governess thought so, and she loved Lewis too. But she always called him Charles…" Alice laughs, taking yet another bite of the growing side of the mushroom.

Now, she was full height, almost to Puck's shoulders. "She was quite mad, don't you think? Why would he write about me as Lewis, but want to be called Charles by his lover? She did love him, more than she was supposed to. Mother and Father didn't understand Lewis. And they definitely didn't understand why our governess took a leave of her senses just to be with him."

Puck glares at her. The cold was seeping into his bones, and all around them, the world was turning and spinning like a kaleidoscope.

Alice gives a little giggly hiccup. "He's almost here. The Hatter's come for me, but my story's not yet complete."

"I know the story," Puck chokes out. Nearly seven years with the Grimms meant he knew at least a little about Lewis Carroll's Wonderland.

"No. No one knows the true story. Lewis's family tried too hard to hide it. My governess left all propriety behind, and pledged herself to our dear Lewis. She was pretty, I suppose," Alice shrugs, "but she was much too bossy and old. Nearly older than Mother… Lewis liked women who acted as young as he did. Everyone knew that. Lewis was interested in a girl's mind, not her body's maturity. He was a true man, not a savage like the Knave in the Queen of Hearts' court. Lewis judged someone's worth by the way they acted not their looks."

_Alice Liddell was officially crazy. Even crazier than the Jabberwocky-befriending- Little Red Riding Hood, _Puck thinks to himself.

She smiles, and studies him. "Have you ever been in love? My sisters used to assure me it was a wonderful thing. Lorina had four suitors at one time, right before we moved to Oxford. Edith was very pretty, and loved many a man, yet she was even younger than I! She was the dreamer. I used to be the sensible one, you know," Alice gives a little laugh. "Before Lewis, I never knew what love was. This love between Lewis and I is so much more than the love Lorina had. And Edith… oh, little Edith never really had love. She had dreams of love, of fairy tales. It's actually a wonder that Lewis chose me instead of her. I think he liked that power, the power to corrupt a young innocent." Alice tilts her head. "Do you think I'm _corrupted?_"

Puck chooses not to answer, and she screeches. "Answer me, boy. Do you think I have been corrupted?"

He looks up at her, his eyes black with pure, unadulterated hate. "Perhaps."

Alice smiles, biting her lip, "I wonder… what will the Hatter think of me? He will remember me, don't you suppose? Love is a kind of thing that sticks with you…"

Puck can't help but nod.

"Oh!" she giggles. "You have been in love!"

The fairy glares at her and feels warmth spread through him. He was not anyone's prisoner, especially not a little insane girl's.

"Is she pretty?" Alice asks distractedly. "What does she look like?"

Puck doesn't answer, but the words seemed to be dragged off his tongue. "She…is…pretty."

"You are not the quiet type. Speak!" Alice commands, waving her hands and giggling. Puck notices the rings upon her fingers glittering and glowing. One was the White Queen's, he supposed, as the cold began to work its way up from a pit inside of him. She may not be evil, but the Queen's power was strong and worked best with cold. "What," Alice simpers, "does she look like, this lover of yours?"

"Blonde hair," Puck answers, concentrating on the warmth he felt pulsing near his wings. "Tall. Slim."

"What about her face?" Alice prompts.

The warmth was throbbing now, up and down his spine. It shot into his fingertips and he held back a shiver. "Blue eyes. Fair skinned. She used to have freckles, but now she only has one, on the outside left corner of her lips."

The warmth was like electricity, zapping him to life. He wasn't under her power. He was free, almost.

"And what," Alice asks, "is her name?"

His lips, still cold, began to form the name of the girl he described. Frantic, Puck slaps a hand over his mouth.

Alice laughs. "Tell me, young prince. Tell me now…"

"I'm older than you," Puck manages to say, feeling as if his lips were on a defrost cycle in the microwave.

"No, you are not. I'm the oldest character of all. I'm not this silly little girl," Alice's voice deepens and becomes scratchy. "I came before her, and before her darling Lewis. I'm inside of her right now, but just wait. I will be free. I can feel it deep inside, just as you can feel that you will escape my clutches, at least for today."

Puck thinks of everything warm, of Florida, of New York blacktops in the summer, of his memories of the Grimm family, of Sabrina… and the coldness is gone.

It, however, was not the only thing to disappear.

Alice Liddell was gone.

* * *

_So what did you all think of that? _

_A drastic twist, was it not? I certainly wasn't expecting it… _

_Oh, and some of the craziness of Alice is thanks to the Warehouse 13 episode 'Duped,' which I also do not own. Nor do I own Alice, or the Hatter, or any of the other stories or characters created by Lewis Carroll [or, in fact, Charles Lutwidge Dodgeson]. _

_I can't wait to hear what you all thought, so leave a review!_

_I would also like to hear **your** input. What do you think will happen next? What should happen next? Who should the person "inside" Alice be? Review, please!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Holy cow, has it really been _that_ long since I've written? Sorry about that, everyone. I've been so busy, but today is a SNOW DAY! Hooray! So, I had some free time on my hands, and decided to write this up! It's dreadfully short, but hopefully it will hold y'all over until I get another, longer chapter written. _

**_Contest: I will write a one-shot for the first person who finds BOTH the movie references! Hint: The first is a Disney© movie and the second is a sci-fi movie. Tell me which movies each are from, and you'll be the winner! _**

**_By the way, if no one can find both, after _ONE WEEK_, I will PM the first person who reviewed with one answer. Don't hesitate to review, even if you only know one!_**

_Thanks for all the reviews for the entire story. Special thanks go to xx Camille Elizabeth Storm xx, elligoat, mochabelle33, and Lara D. for reviewing the last chapter!_

_

* * *

_

Sabrina crouched behind the couch, her hands holding onto Elvis's collar, attempting to prevent him from blowing their cover.

"Surprise!" The room explodes in confetti as Daphne enters.

"Happy Birthday, Daphne," Sabrina smiles, standing up and letting Elvis go lick the birthday girl.

"It's your sweet sixteen, _liebling_!" Relda exclaims, brushing back the teen's messy hair.

Daphne grins, laughing as the party hat on the Great Dane's head tilted sideways. "Thank you!"

She greeted the princesses and the other Everafters that had attended her party, and then followed Relda into the kitchen. Moments later, a big hot-pink cake came out of the kitchen.

Sabrina hides a smile as princesses, monsters, and even the Three Bears began to sing 'Happy Birthday' to her little sister. Her smile vanishes however, as she recognizes a man lurking in the shadows.

She stalks over to him, carefully walking around Mowgli, Aladdin, and the frog prince.

"Puck!" she hisses, grabbing the collar of his shirt and yanking him into the hall closet.

"Whoa, easy on the goods."

"Shut up," Sabrina growls at him, poking him in the chest. "You're crashing my little sister's sweet sixteen!"

"I was invited!"

Sabrina stops, backing up against the shelf with the cleaning solutions. Her voice drops down to a deadly whisper. "What?"

"I. Was. Invited." Puck smirks as he spells it out for her.

"By who?"

"Relda. Face it, Sabrina. I'm not a bad guy. Your grandmother still likes me, your sister still likes me, heck, even your mother still likes me!"

"They don't understand," she snarls.

"Understand what?" the fairy snaps.

"You! My sister, my mom, my grandmother…No one understands you like I do."

"Well, sunshine, I'm flattered," Puck drawls.

She snorts. "Puh-leeze. It wasn't a compliment."

"I took it like it was." He steps closer to her.

Sabrina looks up at him, crossing long arms over her blue t-shirt, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

She reaches to the left for the doorknob but the Everafter grabs her hand. "Grimm, this is an opportunity to let it all out. Tell me what your problem is."

"You're my problem!" she says, aggravated.

"What else is new?" he asks.

"Puck, when you put the curse on me, it hurt. Sure, it was just a simple charm, and it was stupid, but it sucked, alright? Granted, I was fine physically, but it changed me. And yeah, you were mad. We both were. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you loved me," he replies, yelling right back at her. "I was thinking that we had something special, something magic, and excuse me, but I didn't want to let that go. I didn't want to let you go!"

She blinks.

"Say something!" he roars at her.

Sabrina's eyes darken, and she slaps him with her free hand. "How. Dare. You." She pulls away, and begins pacing in the tiny room.

"Sabrina, look. Let's just get out of here. I came here because marshmallow asked me to, not to fight with you."

"You started this, so we're going to finish it, alright?"

He swallows hard.

"Maybe I did love you, back then. But I was stupid, okay? It was just some… thing. Some, teenage thing, like a rite of passage, like rebellion… falling for a guy I should never have; I could never have you, Puck. And, so instead of letting me go, you did something so horrible that I can barely even trust any guy. I can barely trust my own father anymore! The curse…" she cusses. "The curse that you put on me turned me against my family. Sure, it got me away from you, but it took me away from Granny and Daphne. It was the summer of senior year! Puck, it was supposed to be fun. We were supposed to start our future."

"What do you think I asked you for?"

"Because you're a selfish little boy who can't see past the end of your own nose!"

"Because I loved you, and wanted to start our future!" he retorts. "Why would I propose for anything else?"

Sabrina blinks back tears. "You thought I was yours. I went through high school like that, Puck. I was your girl and no other guys could even look at me. I didn't even start dating you until you declared we were going to prom together. Do you know how much that hurt? One of the guys asked me to prom, stood up to you… and do you remember what happened? I still ended up going with you. Do you know why? Because, even though you were a beast to me, I couldn't help but love you. I knew the future, and for once, I didn't want to change it. I told him no, and waited, and waited, and finally, an _hour_ before prom, you told me that if it would stop my moping, you'd take pity on me, and take me to this _itty bitty dance._ It was PROM!" She's yelling now, choking off sobs at the ends of her sentences.

She notices that the music has stopped, and there's someone knocking on the door, but she doesn't care.

"Go away!" Puck shouts.

"Like that's going to help," she hiccups.

He smiles, but the joyful expression drops off his face as her jaw quivers.

"Sabrina," he scolds, his face softening. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Stop. You can't be all sweet and remorseful now. That time has passed. Now, I'm dating someone else, I'm finally talking to my dad again, and I'm back in Ferryport Landing, for Daphne, and no one else. Don't you dare think otherwise, not even for a second."

Someone bangs at the door. Puck lets a couple of curses fly in the Faerie language, and continues his barrage of insults with a commanded, "Leave!"

"Maybe I will," Sabrina huffs at him.

He groans in frustration. "Look, I don't know what else to say, okay? I just… never wanted to lose you, and when you said no… It was worse than losing you! I had to do something, and I couldn't leave, so I found the only way to get away from you."

"You used the Rapunzel curse."

"Yeah. I found it in one of Jake's books."

"Did you actually read what it did? Or did you just skim, and decide that this would do what you wanted? Did you think about the consequences, about what it would do to me? Did you know it would ruin my life?" Sabrina asks, hitting him with every question.

He grabs her wrists, and pulls into his arms.

"Let go of me," she commands, writhing against his grasp.

"I could say that I didn't want to hurt you, but I'd be lying, okay? I was mad, and it hurt, so I wanted to hurt you back. Call me a Neanderthal, if you want, but it's what I did."

"Captain Ahab has to go hunt his whale."

"Excuse me?"

"Revenge, pure and simple," Sabrina stops herself from shrieking.

"This is not about revenge," Puck replies.

"Liar!" she snaps.

He glares at her.

"It is revenge, just like the book, _Moby Dick. _Let go of me, Puck. It's over. It has been for a very long time, and this won't change anything. Stop trying to make it better. My life isn't a fairy tale; it never was, never will be. I don't have a prince charming, or even a misbehaved fairy king. I have a boyfriend, and I'm going to have a degree in police science in about three years. I'm going to have a life, and I will not let you mess that up for me. So, let. Go."

His fingers unwrap from her wrist. "Have a good life."

He opens the door, and Granny Relda was standing there tapping her foot angrily. "Puck."

The fairy turns into a ferocious, large white tiger, and roars, racing out the front door.

Everyone turns to look at Sabrina as she exits the closet. Relda gives her shoulder a small pat, and then turns back to the crowd.

"Who wants cake?"

* * *

_I'd love to hear what you thought. _

_Oh, and don't forget the contest!_

**Camaro-Enthusiast**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_So, it's been a while since I've updated. I've been hesitant to post this, but I've gotten a few reviews lately asking for more. So, here it is. _

_Special thanks to Dawn on Fire for the promptings about some of the story aspects, forcing me to write more!_

_After spending most of the day skimming through my Sisters Grimm books, I realized that I have had a brilliant idea! Of course, you'll have to read the chapter to find out what that is, but I must say, (not bragging, or anything) that it is a pretty awesome idea. It's kinda weird, though, so I just want to remind you all that this is a **T**_**-**_rated fic. Be warned, and enjoy the next chapter!_

**_Contest Update:_**_ And, the winner is: mochabelle33. Congrats. You were the first person to find one of the references! _

_The first one (that mochabelle33 found) was "Easy on the goods…" from _Pirates of the Caribbean; _the second was "Captain Ahab has to go hunt his whale…. Revenge… etc." from _Star Trek: First Contact.

_Thanks to the following for participating: mochabelle33, and Lara D. Thanks to Pink-And-Green-Jellybean, TheTricksterRuler4Ever, Cool-Bean82, yorkie999777000, i can't keep my eyes offa you , Dawn on Fire_, _and KrissM3_ _for reviewing._

_One last thing: my German sucks. I know this, because it's pieced together from translation websites all over the 'Net. Sorry if I offend anyone with the use of a language that I barely know, but it was necessary for the story. _

* * *

"So," Daphne crosses her arms as she sits on the couch, causing a puff of confetti to come up from the cushions, "do you want to talk about that?"

"Do I want to? No," Sabrina answers, petulantly.

"Sabrina, it was my birthday!" Daphne exclaims. "I'm not eight anymore; I'm not going to let you just shut me out even though you're older. I'm sixteen. When you were eleven, you thought you knew everything. Newsflash, you didn't. Talk to me, and maybe I can help."

"Daphne, I just need to go and think. I'm sorry this happened on your birthday, and I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you, alright?"

Daphne shrugs. "Fine."

Sabrina smiles, touches her sister's cheek, and kisses her forehead. "I love you, Daph. Even when I'm mad, remember?"

"Yeah. Go. Think, mope, whatever it is you want to do. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Sure," the eldest Grimm sister smiles.

Her phone rings, and she picks it up as she walks outside. "Hello?"

"Hey, gorgeous," Mustardseed's teasing voice comes over the line, sounding way too much like Puck. "What's happening?"

"Oh, nothing much," she forces a cheery tone into her voice. "It was Daphne's birthday today, so we had a surprise party. Listen, I'm kinda busy right now… can I call you back?"

"Uh, sure. I just wanted to get back with you, like I said."

"Bye," Sabrina says, feeling bad for lying to him.

She walks to the park and sits on the merry-go-round. It was old, rusted, and the paint was chipping off, but it reminded her off a carousel. She'd loved the carousel as a child, with all the animals… it made her feel like she was at the zoo without ever leaving the fair.

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?" a man with a soothing accent asks her.

"Yeah. Beautiful," Sabrina says, sarcasm in her voice.

The man sits down, and she studies him. He had sandy blond hair that was long and gave him a roguish look. His eyes were a peculiar shade of ice blue that she'd never seen before. His jaw was strong, and his nose had a crook in it that was familiar to her, but she just couldn't place why. He was tall, and probably in his late twenties, yet he had that ageless look that made him attractive.

"Why are you here, _wunder-klein?_"

The German threw her for a moment. She was not a child, not little. She wonders if he can speak her own language better than he's letting on. "_Sprechen sie mehr Englisch_?"

"_Ja,_" he laughs. "I just like the beauty of one's native tongue. You speak pretty German pretty well yourself."

Sabrina smiles. "_Ja. _My family's German."

"Most everyone who came here on the _Neur Anfang_ is. Of course, you weren't there, but Wilhelm was."

_That means who knows who I am,_ Sabrina thinks to herself.

"History only remembers us for fairy tales."

The college student looks at him. "Are you an Everafter?"

He smiles rascally. It makes her heart flutter slightly, but she reminds herself that she has Mustardseed.

"Is that a no?" she asks, as he leans back against the bar on the merry-go-round.

"It's not an answer."

"Which, is basically a yes."

"Did you know that Wilhelm wasn't the one who started writing everything down about the Everafters?"

Sabrina regards him cautiously. "You act like you know him."

The man smiles, and puts an arm around her shoulders. "_Nein._"

She should be offended at his familiarity, but she feels herself pulled to him. She should have realized that instant that there was magic involved… but she didn't.

"_Wunder-klein,_" he whispers to her. "Sabrina." His tongue was doing wonderful things to her name, and she didn't even realize that she'd never introduced herself.

There was a sugary haze in her mind, like the sweet-smelling smoke given off by some of the drugs her classmates did behind the Agriculture building.

She fought to see through it, but she was so sleepy, and he was warm.

"_Hinzugekommen, wunder-klein."_

His words ring in her head.

_Come along, little wonder._

* * *

Sabrina wakes up in a dark space, unable to see anything. She moves her arms, trying to remove the blindfold from her face. She grunts as her arms catch on the bindings that were tying her to… whatever it was she was sitting on.

"_Wunder-klein,_" the man's German accent wasn't sweet now; it was grating. "Don't struggle. The bonds will only get tighter. If you promise not to scream, I'll take off the blindfold."

She tries to speak, realizing that her hands weren't the only things bound.

"And the gag."

Sabrina nods, trying not to quiver as rough hands touch her cheek and then slide into her hair. She can feel his eyes on her, and his breath, in short little puffs, as if he was holding back laughter… or sobs.

She blinks in the bright light and swallows to moisten her throat. "Who are you?" she croaks.

"Shh," he scolds. "The others shouldn't know you are here."

"The others?" she asks, her eyes focusing on the man in front of her, bare-chested.

He gives her an impish smile, his frosty blue eyes sparkling. "They always hear, _wunder-klein._ They're omnipresent."

Sabrina's eyes widen. After meeting Red (pre-crazy sucking, courtesy of the kazoo), she was more than knowledgeable about insanity.

"Who are you?" she repeats.

He glares at her, his hand raised to strike her.

_Well, Puck,_ Sabrina thinks to herself,_ now would be a great time for you to fly in and save me. Again._

"You look just like her, you know," the man says, sitting next to her on the bed's off-white comforter. His fingers thread through her hair, and she shudders as he inhales the scent of her shampoo.

"Like who?" she whispers.

"Our darling 'Lotte, of course. So like her, you could be her daughter. My poor Charlotte. Never did she get a chance to come aboard the _Neur Anfang_ with Wilhelm and me."

"You were on the _New Beginning?_ You came to Ferryport Landing with the Everafters?" Sabrina asks, gathering a blanket close to her. She could use it to strangle him if she had to.

"I was on the ship, yes. But, I never made it to Ferryport Landing. And 'Lotte, our darling sister, stayed with Mother, until her death. Charlotte was lost to us. It was 1808 and Wilhelm couldn't leave the town. I wasn't supposed to be alive, and there was no way back to Germany."

Sabrina stares at him in shock. "But, that means… you're Jacob Grimm!"

He smiles at her, a bored smile with eyes that danced with amusement.

"Yes, _wunder-klein._"

"Stop calling me that!" she snaps, pulling away from the hand entangled in her hair.

"They should have called you Charlotte. They should have remembered her!"

Sabrina shrinks back from the yelling man. He grabs her wrist, and pulls her forward.

"Listen!" he commands.

She glowers up at him, shooting him a glare that had, up until this moment, been reserved for Puck when he was at his worst.

"Such fire, _wunder-klein._ You are quite beautiful."

"I'm your great-great-great… oh, forget it! We're related, you monster," she hisses.

Jacob smiles at her. "I'm not supposed to be alive, _mein wunder._"

She shivers at the possessive tone of voice. Sabrina spits at him.

He laughs, and tightens his grasp on her wrist. "Such fire," he repeats. "I think you shall be mine, _wunder-klein."_

Sabrina tries to squirm from his grasp, but her other hand was tied to the bed with what looked like a silk tie. A quick glance to the opposite bedpost proved her worst suspicions. She wants to scream for help, she wants to get away, but she can't.

The smoke surrounds her, and she feels dazed. "Stop, stop!" she begs.

All she can see is his eyes, bright and clear through the miasmal smoke. She stares at him with her own blue eyes. "Can you kill me? Can you lose your only link to Charlotte?"

"I'm not going to kill you, _mein wunder._"

"You might as well be. Will you ever see Charlotte when you look at me, after you've done _that_ to me?" It felt childish, but she will not use the word.

"_Liebe_ is beautiful, _mein wunder._ I will not see 'Lotte, but I shall see you. You have no need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Sabrina snaps. "And, it's not _liebe._ It's not love!" This anger inside her helps her to see through the smoke.

She thinks of Puck, of the one man she had ever loved. She thinks of how that fell apart with one simple word. 'No.'

"It could be, _mein wunder._"

"I'm not yours!" The shriek is ripped from her throat.

She feels the tingle of magic, and she knows that this isn't good. Silently, she curses Puck without thinking. She always had, whenever this happened, for it was his fault. It was to remind her that she had power, without the use of magical objects. He'd given her part of his own magic. Sabrina feels her cheeks burn when she thinks of _how_ he'd given it to her, but this was no time for that. It feels silly to say, but it was a gift. Non-returnable.

The tingling of magic turns to shivers running up and down her spin, and she realizes that this was Puck's true present. It was to help her if he wasn't there. She feels tears running down her cheeks.

"_Mein wunder,_ do not cry. _Liebe_ is a quick act, and will be over soon."

The shivers send shocks of electricity into her fingertips, and she feels like Merlin's wand on overload. She fights to focus her eyes, and sees the man over her, pressing a kiss to her wrist as he pushes it back against the bedpost.

Everything that had built up inside her, the energy, the hate, and the screams just exploded.

At first, she wasn't screaming words at all, she was just screeching. Her hands were shaking and she could barely stop herself from crying.

She rips her free hand away from the headboard. "Get off," she commands.

He does nothing, and just stares at her.

She brings up her knee, causing a painful blow to his groin. "Off!" Sabrina sweeps her other leg under his knee and pushes him from the bed. She unties her hand, rolls the tie into a ball and throws it at the despicable man.

She can feel her skin buzzing, and she remembers the way Puck's _gift_ had always made her go crazy just as soon as a guy started hitting on her in Boston.

Sabrina tries to channel the Faerie power running through her veins, thinking of how nice it would be to be able to transform into something that could break down the door or fly through the window.

Jacob was moaning on the floor.

"Get up," Sabrina orders.

He gets to his knees, and stares at her.

"You are not a Grimm. Grimms are good-guys. You are not a good guy." She slaps him, and can feel some of the electricity move from her palm to his face.

Unmoving on the floor, the man's face now sports a pink handprint.

Sabrina hears him groan, and runs for the door, heading to the house next to the town hall.

"Charming!" she yells as Jacob rounds the corner after her. "Charming, for Pete's sake, let me in!"

The tall, handsome man comes out in a purple silk robe, just as she dives past him as her pursuer stops short.

"What is going on here?" Charming asks in a rage.

"Arrest him," Sabrina commands, huddling against the banister.

Snow White comes down the stairs, wrapped in a dark blue robe. "Sabrina?"

"Hi, Ms. White. Sorry for waking you."

"It's Mrs. Charming now, Sabrina," Snow reminds her with a giggle.

Sabrina smiles. "Sorry."

"Snow, darling, could we exchange pleasantries another time? A Grimm cannot just come barging into my home and demand that I arrest someone for no apparent reason," Charming exclaims.

"Billy," Snow crosses her arms across her middle, and Sabrina notices that the Everafter seemed to be expecting a baby.

William Charming turns to Sabrina. "Why do you think I should arrest this man?"

"He kidnapped me!"

Charming glares at her, and she can tell that he's thinking that Jacob wasn't very successful if she'd gotten away.

Sabrina shoves her wrist into Charming's face, to show him the bruising from the silk bindings.

Snow puts an arm around the younger woman's shoulders.

"Sabrina," Charming's voice was softer now, and she didn't like it one bit. He'd never been secretive about his dislike for her family, unless they could do something for him. "Did this man…"

The pause was long and effective. The silence could be an answer, but that answer, Sabrina knows, could be misleading.

"He tried," Sabrina says finally.

Charming turns back to the door, but the man had disappeared, leaving behind only a pair of iced-over footprints.

After assuring Snow White that she was fine, Sabrina faces the dilemma now in front of her: how to get home.

"I'll drive you," Charming says roughly, shoving his hands into the pockets of the pants under his robe. He kisses his wife's cheek, and leads Sabrina out to the garage.

"I s'pose you want to know who he is, and how this happened," Sabrina says, feeling like a child once again.

"If you're going to tell me, I would. You're not a child anymore, Sabrina Grimm. You are an adult, and you can make your own choices," William Charming assures her.

"He said he was Jacob Grimm. Like, Wilhelm and Jacob," Sabrina elucidates, to differentiate between this man and Uncle Jake. "He kept going on about their little sister Charlotte, and then he told me I was beautiful, and… it just hit me. I had to fight back."

Charming puts the car into reverse and backs out of his garage.

"I… well, I guess, I should tell you how… but, I mean, I really don't understand it, and…" Sabrina falters.

"The fairy told me about the curse he put on you."

"What, are you a mentor for Faerie-Jerks Anonymous now?" Sabrina quips.

"He was facing some serious charges this spring, about destruction of property. They think he may have caused the flooding of the Hudson."

"Puck? Floods aren't his style. If there was a random nuclear explosion, or a glop-grenade attack, then, maybe… but not floods."

Charming hides a smile. "He seems to think that you may have been…transferred some of his power."

Sabrina resists rolling her eyes. "He put a curse on me so no guys could hit on me. It makes my skin buzz, and feel like I want to punch their lights out, but other than that, it's all peachy," she drawls sarcastically.

Charming scoffs, and pulls into the driveway of the Grimm home. "Go inside, and rest. In the morning, you should go down to the police department. Hercules is in charge down there now."

Sabrina nods slowly. "Okay. Uh, Charming?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks," she smiles. "You're really a good guy after all."

He gives her a half smile, and a small two-fingered wave, waiting until she'd entered the house before pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

_Review._


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for your patience. I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, even with the dark turn it took. Here's a lighter chapter. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 9

Puck glances at his watch impatiently. Charming was late once again.

A sleek black Mustang pulls up next to Puck's red Camaro. Mr. Seven scurries from the passenger seat to open the driver's side door.

Puck had cancelled their meeting earlier in the week after he'd run intoAlice. Mr. Seven had found him, his feet still rooted to the ground ten minutes after the young psychopath's departure. It had taken five minutes of Seven's cajoling not to race to the Grimm household and demand to see Sabrina to assure Puck that she'd be fine.

"I don't have much time," Charming says brusquely. Lowering his voice, the mayor continues, "Snow has an ultrasound today."

Rolling his eyes, Puck crosses his arms. "I'm not one of your employees. I'm a business partner, and I expect to be treated as one."

His harsh words barely fazed Charming, who often preferred business to mindless small talk.

"You know that the City Council will never approve it."

Puck snorts. "You mean the Everafters running the show don't want a way out?"

Charming narrows his eyes. "It's not safe for some of these Everafters to be outside the barrier. That is why it exists."

"Then," Puck whispers, "don't tell everyone. Besides, it isn't a permanent way out. It only lasts for forty-eight hours. If the Everafter doesn't come back to Ferryport Landing, they'll die."

"And who would be the one to decide who should be told? Anyways," Charming continues, 'this isn't a business meeting… I saw Sabrina last night. Did you know she'd returned to Ferryport Landing?"

Puck looks at the ground. "We had dinner at the Blue Plate."

"She failed to mention that," Charming mutters.

"You talked to her?" Puck asks.

"She was attacked."

Puck looks up sharply. "How?"

"A man claiming to be Jacob Grimm from the 1800s."

Puck feels cold all over, as ifAlicehad him in her grips once more. "Did he… is… Is she okay?" he finally manages to stutter.

Charming hides a smile at the young man's palpable concern. "She's fine. Snow spent a good twenty minutes fussing over her before I drove her to Relda's."

"I'm going to see her," Puck announces.

"I wouldn't," Charming shakes his head. "She's pretty upset. She mentioned something about you…and a present."

Puck's neck reddens. "Uh, yeah… about that…"

"You'd mentioned hurting her, but I never thought you meant sex."

"I hope for the baby's sake, it's not a girl… you're gonna be one tough dad," Puck murmurs. "We… well _she_ had just turned eighteen, the first time."

Charming's eyes were wide as he mouthed the last three words again.

"Our relationship," Puck says uncomfortably, "continued until… well, you know."

Charming nods as his watch beeps. "I'm late," he curses. "Snow will not be happy."

"You are so whipped," Puck comments.

"Just wait," Charming replies, as he always does.

The King of Faerie waits until the Mustang was out of sight before turning his car towards the Blue Plate.

Most of the previous night was spent assuring Daphne and her grandmother that she was fine. Sabrina felt like their case was getting nowhere, yet her family only seemed to care about her wellbeing.

This morning, Sabrina allows Granny Relda to drive her to the Blue Plate, even though it was daylight. She'd stopped to talk to Hercules at the police station earlier, too.

"I'll pick you up at eight, _liebling._ Don't leave the building without me," Relda instructs.

Sabrina smiles. "Yes, Granny," she replies dutifully. She truly was scared of Jacob, and the dark, but she wasn't going to show it.

She opens the door, and Farrah smiles at her. The expression drops from her face. "What ran you over this morning?" she asks quietly as Sabrina reaches for an apron.

"I had a couple problems with a guy last night. No biggie, I'm fine."

Farrah studies her, but says nothing more, accepting her judgment.

The bells above the door chime at 10:45, the middle of their slow period.

"I've got it," Sabrina tells Farrah.

Stepping from the kitchen, Sabrina finds herself engulfed by two strong arms. Going against her first instinct to scream, Sabrina instead implements the second, punching the stranger in the stomach.

As he doubles over in pain, the man's emerald eyes flash up at her.

"Puck! What are you doing?"

"I heard and—"

"What?... Charming," she spits angrily.

"Sabrina?" Farrah calls.

"I'm fine. It's just Puck. I can handle it."

"You can handle me any day you want," Puck teases, blowing in her ear lightly.

Her eyes narrow and she stomps her foot atop his toes.

The man strangles off a curse in Faerie before growling at her reproachfully.

She flashes him a snarky smile and tucks her pencil into the pocket of her blue apron. "I don't care what Charming told you; that was _personal!"_

"It's _my_ magic. That's personal for me."

Sabrina clucks her tongue. "Well, that wasn't quite a present I asked for!"

"Well," Puck snaps, "I never asked to fall in love with a mortal, and look how that turned out. You hate my guts, I used to be sure I hated you, and we're yelling at each other in a restaurant."

Ocean blue eyes blink at him, looking wet.

He sighs and opens his arms.

Defiantly, she stands her ground.

Puck rolls his eyes, stepping forward to hold her as the tears start. He whispers incoherent nothings into her hair as she rocks from foot to foot.

The bell above the door jangles and a loud crash jangles the pair.

"Sabrina?" her younger sister looks back and forth between the two young adults. "Does this mean you're breaking up with M—"

"No!" The blonde steps away from her ex-boyfriend. "I'm not breaking up with him." Her panicky eyes flick to Puck, hoping he doesn't suspect his brother to be her boyfriend.

Puck clenches a fist and looks at the pile of books and journals the younger girl had dropped. "On a case?"

The marshmallow, as he'd called her, beams. "Yep. Someone's vandalizing Everafter businesses."

He looks to Sabrina and smirks. "Need any help?"

"No."

The happy grin drops from Daphne's face at her sister's harsh refusal.

"You don't get to decide that, Sabrina," Daphne says calmly.

The blonde's jaw drops. "What?"

"You don't have to, or _get_ to make decisions for me, just because you're older. You've been gone a long year. You're helping because you are home. Puck's here and willing. Why wouldn't we let him?"

She bites her lip. "Sorry."

"S'okay," Daphne laughs. "We're getting the band back together!"

Puck's lips twitch.

Daphne gathers up the Grimm Family journals and settles into a corner booth.

"Hey," Puck nudges Sabrina's shoulder.

"What?"

"Truce?"

Her nose crinkles as her blue eyes search his. "Okay." She sticks her hand out for him to shake.

The fairy raises an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

Her lips pucker. "What?" She stares at him expectantly.

Puck smiles softly, and puts his hand around hers. A triumphant look passes on her face, followed by shock as he pulls her off balance into his chest.

"Fairies don't shake hands to seal a deal, Grimm."

"Oh?"

"Nope." He grins, bright green eyes twinkling. He leans forward and kisses her firmly on the lips.

"Puck!" She shoves him away, glaring at Daphne as she bites her palm. The teen shrugs as Puck starts smirking at Sabrina

"You—" Her neck almost snaps as she looks at her little sister. Swiftly she stands and covers Daphne's ears, blocking the stream of curse words she hurls at the fairy.

Puck laughs, amused at her little display.

"Sabrina," Daphne looks up at the young blonde. "I could hear you. Besides, I've heard way worse at school."

Sabrina uncovers the 16-year-old's ears. "Well, to me, you'll always be my little sister, asking for definitions and making up her own language. _That_ Daphne didn't know those words."

The girl snorts.

"Now that you've gotten that off your chest," Puck crosses his arms, "is there anything else?"

"Yeah, Sabrina mutters to him. "Get your eyes off my chest."

He grins and winks at his former girlfriend. "So, we're good?"

"We're… okay," Sabrina admits. "I guess."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Hello, readers! _

_Last week, I just finished reading SG: The Council of Mirrors. (Oh. My. Gosh! Don't get me started. I loved it. We'll leave it at that. No spoilers, I promise. At least, not intentional ones!) Anyways, I would LOVE to keep this canon, but I can't. There's too much that's different. Those of you who have read it will get it, and the rest of you will understand once you finish. The 2-part epilogue, however, I will try to work into this. Try being the operative word. The very ending of the book just… won't fit… I'll try to fit Sabrina's future career in here, and maybe a bit about Puck's future (I'm trying really hard not to spoil it for anyone, so those elements won't come in for another couple chapters. And knowing how I update, that could be a year or so. My apologies.) as well. I have characters here that aren't in the books, and I've made up a bit too much of Sabrina's future. And… well, you'll understand it once you finish book 9._

_To sum it up, this has now delved into the world of AU. Partially AU, I guess. Just not canon. I had tried so hard too. Oh well. _

_I honestly can't believe the series is over. As much as I loved the book, and wanted to read as much as possible, part of me didn't want it to end. And, granted, there could be a spin-off series, but it wouldn't be the same. That's what FanFiction is for anyways. So, thank you to my faithful and patient readers. I know you're still out there somewhere. _

_Lastly, a special thanks to MB. Obviously, I know he won't be reading this… at least, I don't think so. If you are, MB, mind leaving a review? Possibly turning over the rights to SG so I don't need to add the following disclaimer? (I don't own Sisters Grimm. Yet.) Haha. Thanks, to MB, for starting a series where the girls could be kick-butt in a magical world. Thanks to MB for opening up a new realm for readers and inspiring all of us to read and write. Long live the Sisters Grimm, fairy tale detectives!_

_Thanks to all my reviewers for the last chapter:_

_yellow.r0se,__ PurplePandasLoVe, yorkie999777000, KrissM3, mochabelle33, Promises Long Forgotten, & cascadablack._

_Glad you enjoyed it, and sorry for the horrendous wait! In return, here's a longer-than-usual chapter. _

**_NEW CONTEST!_**

**_Anyone who can find the reference to a kids' fiction series in the this chapter will get a shout out in the next chapter. The first person to give me the name of the series, or the main character (hint, those are the same!), will get a one shot of their choosing._**

**_OR_**

**_Anyone who can give me the real title of the song referenced below will get a shout-out. The first person will get a one-shot written by yours truly! Hint: The song, and the reference, is about the character who said this quote: "I sometimes believe in as many as six impossible things before breakfast!" to Johnny Depp. Hint #2: it's NOT 'Alice' by Avril Lavigne. The reference below includes the EXACT three word phrase in the chorus of the song I'm referencing._**

**_I'll try not to make it as depressing as _****P.S. I Love You All_ turned out to be! (Check that out if you haven't, but many reviewers told me they cried, so be prepared with Kleenex if you do!)_**

* * *

_June 20, 2016_

_Puck's back. And I'm writing in journals again. Gosh, this is what I've been reduced to. Better than the therapist that Granny wants me to go see, though. I made her promise not to tell Mom or Dad. After the end of the war, we had problems, as a family. We're getting over it. I hope. I'm here now, at least. Dad and I had an argument over Puck in high school. He moved out because I refused to obey anything he said. I was stupid and in love. And cursed, thanks to Puck's scorn. _

_That was the worst thing, about the whole curse. Not that I couldn't trust anyone because, honestly, I had a hard time with that before, especially after Mirror's betrayal. It was about Puck and the fact that I still loved him. He used the curse, and I _still_ loved him. The Rapunzel curse was a long forgotten about one, in Uncle Jake's books. He never used it because it had the proclivity to backfire. I mean, Rapunzel got free, and she wasn't quite the…bravest or strongest of women. Okay, so she was a dumb blonde, but since I'm blonde, I usually take offense at generalizations like that. She _was_ a bit ditzy. But, she fell head over heels for Charming, and he helped her out. Yeah. For _nothing_ in return, I'm sure. College hasn't been good for my cynicism, in case you hadn't noticed. _

_The curse is actually a pretty dastardly one. It works on the person cursed to make them push others away, when all the cursed one wants is to be close to people. Life was lonely. It sucked. So, long story short, after the curse, I left. I was going to head for New York and try to reconcile with Dad. But I couldn't. Because even though he deserted us, right when we needed him after the war, to help keep our family together, I still loved him too. Which meant I couldn't get close. Every time I tried, I got the horrible nauseous feeling I'd come to associate with magic rearing its ugly head. I tried everything. Pills, more magic from the coven. I even got hypnotized once. I went all the way to England for that. Some Everafter who was supposedly the best turned out to be a sham…I guess I shouldn't have expected her to be the real deal when she started eating ketchup sandwiches and blathering about time travel… But every single time I got close to Dad, I got sick. If I ignored it, and kept getting closer, then I started feeling angry and helpless. Then I'd hurt people. With Puck's magic. Dad was disgusted with me. Thought I'd…well, he knew what we'd done. Obviously. I mean, spewing magic and glowing pretty much screams Everafter. There were only so many ways that a person could transfer magic to a mortal. Since I hadn't joined any covens or been near a radioactive waste treatment center in the recent past, he guessed it. I was ashamed and alone, in New York. I wandered the streets and ended up in Central Park._

_Before I knew it, I was knocking on the statue. Faerie was one place where I knew I wouldn't find anyone I loved. If I was lucky, maybe my stomach would stop churning long enough for me to get a decent meal. I had barely eaten since I got the curse. I was always too close to people I cared too much about. But here, I didn't care about anyone. I didn't even like any of them. Moth, Titania. I was sick of fairies and that was enough for me not to be ill. _

_I expected to hide out at the Golden Egg until… something happened. Anything. I could last on the streets of New York for a month, I tried to convince myself. It was the first week of August. I could move into my dorm at NYU on August 30th. I expected to be able to lie low, even if Momma did recognize me while working the bar. I didn't expect to have a guy fall in love with me. But Mustardseed did. And for some reason, it didn't make me sick to be near him. I suppose it means I never really loved him. But, I did, after a while. Because he helped me get my family back. _

_I never told him who gave me the curse. I'm almost sure he knew. I mean, who else could it have been? Mustardssed wasn't the clueless type. But he was a live, and let live, sorta guy. That's what I needed. Space and love. He tried to make it work between us, so I did too. We had a good thing. It helped me through college. It helped me deal with Oz and Bunny Lancaster. But, it wasn't love. Not like I had before. It still isn't love. I think Mustardseed knows that too. We work well, and communicate well. He's helping me deal with my problems with Dad. Indirectly of course, because bringing more Everafters into the relationship I have with my father is dangerous and potentially explosive. But, Mustardseed knows how to deal with difficult fathers. He stuck it out, and Puck ran away. That's why I'm with him. Mustardseed isn't about to run away, even if I try to push him out of the picture, like I started pretending to do once I knew he was in love with me. He'd seen right through that, and I think that was the one time I had ever really hurt him. Neither of us went into this blind. We just choose to close our eyes sometimes. Like now. He hasn't called back. I haven't told him about the attack. Or that Puck's back in my life, and I haven't tried to kill him. Don't ask me why, because I have no flipping clue. He's as annoying as…_

"What are you doing in my room?"

"It's not your room anymore, numbskull," Sabrina replies, rolling over and sitting up on the bed.

"But," the boyish fairy whines, looking almost lost, "where's all my stuff? My chimps, my trampoline, my rollercoaster?"

"Don't ask me. It was this clean when I got here."

Puck sighs. "You've managed to make this magical room boring. Congrats."

"Oh, shut up. You're just sore because you're in Basil's old room."

"The bed is tiny. And not bouncy," he adds on as an afterthought.

The blonde rolls her eyes and stands up. "I'm not letting you stay in here."

"You think you can stop me, stinky?"

Sabrina smirks. "Yeah, I do."

He grins and reaches for the wooden sword at his hip.

"You still carry that everywhere, don't you?" Sabrina asks, bringing her hands up in front of her face.

"Yep. You think you can stop me with just your little fists?"

"I'm gonna be a cop." She lunges forward and ducks as he swings the sword at her head. "Missed me!"

His eyes glow bright blue and Sabrina almost stops short. She remembers how his eyes always changed with his emotions. Blue usually meant he was excited for something.

"Did you miss this?" she whispers, as he attempts to back her into the lagoon.

Puck pauses. "What?"

"This. Fighting," Sabrina murmurs, stepping closer to him with calculated footsteps timed to each word. "The chase. It's… a… game." She is right in front of him, staring up at him with blinking blue eyes, the picture of innocence.

"Huh?"

"Did. You. Miss. This?" Sabrina puts a hand on his shoulder and bites her lower lip, in anticipation for his answer.

The fairy gazes at her mouth, only stopping once he notices her pink lips trembling with silent laughter. He meets her eyes just as she pushes him to the ground and brandishes his sword.

"You're evil, you know that?"

She laughs, putting the point against his throat. "It's all your influence."

Puck's gaze falls to the ground in guilt. "Is it?"

She stares down at him. "Mostly. I… I am different now."

"Are you okay? From last week?"

"I think so. I thought… I thought I saw him today, downtown. I turned to look, but he was gone. There was just a little blonde girl."

"A blonde?" He scrambles to stand up in the long grass.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing."

"Puck, what aren't you telling me?"

He turns away from her. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child."

"Grimm, relax. It's nothing important. I just don't…"

"What? Don't trust me? No, why should you?" she continues sarcastically. "I mean, it's not like _I _am the cursed one or anything."

The man groans and shoves his hand through his hair. "I didn't do it on purpose. I mean, I thought it would wear off."

"No, Puck, you didn't. I'm sure you knew better. After the war, all you did with Uncle Jake… You knew."

His cheeks turn red. "Okay, fine. Yeah. I knew exactly what it would do, and I'd hoped that it would work exactly the way the book said. Did it hurt?"

"Exactly the way the book said," Sabrina spits back at him. "I don't get… that's not true. I get why you did it. I just don't understand why you thought it would make anything better. Rationally speaking, it wouldn't have."

"I wasn't being rational!" Puck snaps.

"You're still not."

He shoves by her, grabbing his wooden sword before heading towards the door. "No. I'm not. Because, for some reason, anywhere else on the planet, I can be a perfect gentleman; it's just you that I have the problem with!"

"Then consider us even!" Sabrina shouts right before he slams the door behind him.

Daphne flinches as the entire house rattles. "Granny, I don't think this is working."

"Neither do I, _liebling," _the old woman sighs. "I think this is one time we go against the other Grimm family business."

"The _other_ family business?" the teen questions.

"Yes. Snooping."

Daphne snorts. "Alright… I guess if we _have_ to."

Puck stomps down the stairs into the living room. "I can't do it, Old Lady."

"What,_ liebling?"_

"I thought I could work with her. I can't. She's so… infuriating."

"Didn't she teach you that word?"

The man rolls his eyes and sinks down onto the couch. "I don't remember."

"Liar," Daphne teases.

"Can it, Marshmallow." He throws a hand over his face, gagging. "God. Too many books."

"It's been over ten days. Something's up," Daphne sighs. "What if we missed something?"

"What's with ten days?" he asks, counting back in his head.

Granny Relda smiles softly. "Ten days was the space between attacks."

"And when did the dentist's office get graffiti-ed?"

"Two and a half weeks ago. Wait, no three weeks."

"So, twenty-some days ago?"

Daphne nods.

Puck sighs. "That would mean something should have happened when?"

"The fifteenth," Relda answers.

"My meeting," the fairy mumbles under his breath. "So, then, the 25th should have been something too, right?"

"That was… my birthday party," Daphne comments. "The day that Sabrina…" She stops, realizing it, and turns towards the stairs, yelling, "Sabrina! SABRINA!"

The blonde comes bolting down the stairs. "What? What?"

Her teen sister tackles her with a hug. "It's connected. You, the graffiti, the robberies! It's all connected. It's so… horrid-rific."

Sabrina chuckles. "That's a new one."

"How can you laugh? This all sucks! And that means… tomorrow night something else is going to happen! But… what about the 15th?"

Puck clears his throat. "Uh, something happened then too."

"What?"

He stares at Daphne. "I… I had a meeting with Charming. Or, at least, I was supposed to… About the barrier."

"The… barrier?" Sabrina questions.

"We'll tell you about it later, _liebling," _Relda offers. "Let Puck finish."

The fairy shrugs. "Seven told me it was down the rabbit hole. And, I met Alice Liddell."

"Alice Liddel?" the youngest Grimm sister asks.

"Alice in Wonderland," Sabrina replies. "She was crazy. And went missing before the _Neur Anfang_ left Germany."

"Just like Jacob Grimm," Relda realizes. "It _is_ all connected. We need to read Wilhelm's journals, _lieblings_."

"I'm going to go to the library. I need some history books."

"I'll go with you," Puck volunteers.

"You hate the library," Sabrina reminds him with a glare.

"I hate books. There's just as many here."

Daphne chirps in, "You should let him go, Sabrina. You don't want to be by yourself."

"What's to fear in the library? The scarecrow?"

"The last time I went to the library, Bluebeard was there," Puck points out.

"Yeah, for Mr. Cannis' case."

Puck puts his hands on his hips. "I'm not letting you go to town by yourself. Especially not if you're going to a place where we know murders are."

"He was only there once! I'd gone loads of times before, and after, and I was perfectly safe. I've even lived in New York on my own, Puck. I can handle myself."

"Oh, like you did ten days ago!" He grabs her arm.

She glowers at him. "I handled it. I got away, didn't I?"

"So did he. If I'd been there—"

"If you'd been there, we wouldn't have been fighting, so I wouldn't have had to get out of the house to get away from you, meaning you wouldn't have put the curse on me, which would mean everything would be fine and dandy. But it's not." She yanks herself away from him and starts walking down the driveway.

Puck shares a glance with Daphne and hurries after her sister.

"Sabrina, wait up. Grimm!"

"If you want to come, walk at least five steps behind me. I'd like to attempt to enjoy this rotten day."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why is that?"

"Someone's coming. I'm not sure who."

"What? Is that supposed to scare me?"

Puck growls and grabs her arm. "Yes, it is, alright? If I don't know, it either means they're part of Jacob's crew or they are some Everafter in disguise. Neither is very pleasant!"

"Jacob's… crew? There's more than one psycho out there? Puck, how do you know this?"

He blanches. "Uh. Go ask Alice?"

"It's a long walk. You could tell me."

"I'd rather fly."

She crosses her arms. "Stop trying to change the subject."

Puck rolls his eyes and pulls her into his arms, opening his wings and flying into the sky.

"Puck! Really? What if it was just some normal person? This town is crazy enough, without humans freaking out about flying boys!"

"I'm a man."

"You're a fairy," Sabrina spits.

"Doesn't mean I'm not a man."

"I have my doubts," she mutters. "Infantile pig."

"Hey!"

The young woman cracks a smile. "Yes?"

"Never mind," he answers, knowing he can't win.

His pink wings flutter behind him as he sets them down in front of the Ferryport Library.

"This place hasn't changed," Sabrina comments, pulling open the heavy door. "Oh. My. Gosh." She gags as smelly black smoke billows out of the library. "Scarecrow. Scarecrow!"

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
